Hope
by hikari eternity
Summary: Reto KnB: la Rebelión de los ukes. Usa condón, acuéstate con quien quieras, y no te enamores. Esas son las tres reglas de oro de Kagami. "¿Puedes destrozarme?" parece rogar Kise. Y ninguno de los dos piensa ceder… Descendieron en una espiral vertiginosa hasta la podredumbre de la necesidad. Él lo era todo. Uso de drogas, non-con. Advertencias primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, gente bonita que ha decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic._

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias Itara, por la invitación al reto. _

_Y una disculpa por publicar tan tarde._

_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, uso explícito de drogas, autolesiones, delirios (míos, todo hay que advertirlo), non-con. Y creo que ya._

_Oh, y esto es crack, al grado de que parece que la única que usa drogas soy yo._

_NO fomento el uso de drogas, ni mucho menos._

_Ahora sí, ¡A leer!_

_Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, alaben a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

_Without any faith__  
__Without any light__  
__Condemn me to live__  
__Condemn me to lie__  
__Inside I am dead_

* * *

**I**

—Levanta las piernas.

La orden a penas si fue captada por su cerebro, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba con ambas piernas sobre los hombros delgados del contrario.

La habitación pequeña daba vueltas y sus ojos, para evitar pensar en el baile de los muebles, se encontraban fijos en la lámpara que pendía del techo. A lo lejos, como un eco, se escuchaba la música de la planta baja donde sus amigos se encontraban teniendo una _fiesta casual_ de sábado por la noche. Y ellos, por supuesto, se encontraban en la recamara de alguien de la familia Akashi.

Kagami, echó la cabeza hacia un lado y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior cuando sintió una desconcertante presión en el ano. Dejó escapar un jadeo al tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas en un intento desesperado por transmitir ese dolor punzante, que comenzaba a invadirlo gradualmente conforme el otro se abría paso entre el anillo de músculos.

—Relájate, cariño — pidió el otro, acariciando la piel de sus firmes muslos, y rozando con la otra mano la cabeza de su miembro, embarrándolo de pre-semen.

Kagami, obedeció tan pronto como se las arregló para volver a manejar su respiración. Además de la ayuda que le proporcionó el chico con el que estaba también servía. Recibió una decena de besos húmedos en su vientre y la cara interna de los muslos. Suspiró y balbuceó algunas incoherencias, como hacía cuando el alcohol se empecinaba en crear genocidios neuronales. Sus manos recorrieron una piel lampiña y tonificada, inclusive en su penoso estado mental, podía asegurar que el sujeto era más pequeño que él, incluido lo que le colgaba entre las piernas, sin embargo, el grosor y la longitud no era algo que le importara a Kagami, después de todo, lo importante era saber usarlo.

Emitió un grito gutural, uno que rasgó sus cuerdas vocales y ardió al ascender por su garganta hasta vocalizarse. Después fue quietud. Inclusive le pareció que parte de la borrachera se había esfumado "mágicamente", y fue consciente de algunos cuantos detalles más: como que la habitación olía a marihuana, pero estaba convencido de que ese olor no era su culpa, y que el cuarto era uno de los tantos en la mansión Akashi que nadie usaba. Las cortinas de las amplias ventanas estaban abiertas y a través de la bruma de su consciencia fue capaz de ver por el cristal las luces que iluminaban el patio trasero, ahí donde estaba la piscina y de dónde provenía la música que hacia vibrar los cristales, una que por cierto no le gustaba. Luego, su cerebro se centró en el chico entre sus piernas. No podía ver su rostro con claridad, pues la única luz del lugar era la que entraba de los reflectores de fuera, y por la posición y demás, el juego de sombras jugaba en favor del chico. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho, Kagami no era precisamente de las personas que se fijan en el físico para acostarse con alguien, de hecho sólo le importaban dos cosas: la primera y más importante era que fuera hombre, y la segunda igual de importante era que usara preservativo. El problema en ese instante, y que no llegó a ser procesado, era que precisamente sus sentidos se encontraban embotados y la consciencia luchaba el séptimo round para seguir funcionando medianamente decente, o lo más que se le pareciera. Por lo que, básicamente, sólo estaba seguro de uno de los dos requisitos, y eso no lo recordaría hasta después.

La primera embestida fue lenta pero profunda, y Kagami fue capaz de sentir como el explorador abría un sendero por tierra inexplorada, terreno virgen. Sintió su propia tensión, esa que se oponía a la fuerza invasora, y dolía. El dolor se superponía a lo que debería ser placer delirante.

La segunda estocada fue igual de dolorosa y menos lenta, sentía que se estaba desgarrando. Y gritó con la sucesión de estocadas lentas cuyo propósito era transformarse en placer. Kagami, que siempre había sido activo, jamás se imaginó que fuera así el ser pasivo, suponía que para un hombre cuyo gusto por tener algo dentro el trabajo se limitaba a abrir las piernas y jadear, gemir y pedir por más. Pero no era así y Kagami estaba arrepentido de haberse dejado convencer para cambiar los papeles, de hecho, pensó en todos los chicos con los que se había acostado y no pudo evitar tener un chispazo de culpabilidad. Él no era tranquilo, ni cariñoso, y básicamente se arrojaba de cabeza, lubricaba y dilataba, sí, pero no era delicado ¿Cuánto les habría dolido a los otros? ¿Por qué no se quejaban? Entonces pasó.

El tesoro del punto P fue hallado y él creyó que el universo explotaba en un pequeño big bang. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el ardor, el dolor y su propia resistencia se volvieron placer. No porque repentinamente todo eso hubiera mutado a placer, sino porque todas las sensaciones se entremezclaban y creaban un equilibrio precario que amenazaba con hacerlo correrse sin más.

Las embestidas eran profundas dada su posición y el chico sabía moverse. Hacia movimientos circulares, salía de golpe y le creaba un jadeo, entraba con fuerza y él gritaba. Sus manos soltaron las sábanas y se cerraron sobre su pene. Acariciaba sus testículos y subía y baja con la otra mano sobre la extensión. Las caderas le dolían, la piel de las caderas del otro chocaban contra sus nalgas. El frenesí del momento ascendía vertiginosamente. Una vorágine de _más, más rápido, más duro, más y más y más._ Kagami, desechó su culpabilidad por sus pasados amantes y se perdonó el haberse perdido de una sensación tan placentera como esa.

— ¿Quieres darte vuelta?

Y aunque la frase medio gritada y jadeada, había sonado a pregunta, Kagami simplemente sintió como el chico salía de él y bajaba sus piernas. Luego, él mismo le ayudo poniéndose a cuatro y colocando las nalgas al aire. Ofreciéndose descaradamente. Al carajo el orgullo de activo-anti-versatilidad.

Kagami, marco su ritmo necesitado con sus caderas en ese momento en que podía moverse. Y el otro le dio cuanto quiso. Con brío y un inusitado cariño, tan fuera de lugar que por un momento descoloco a Kagami, no lo suficiente como para olvidarse que en ese momento eso era simple y llanamente sexo. Uno que bien podía entrar en su ranking privado de "Las cinco folladas más inolvidables", esa clase de _noches_ que gustosamente volvería a repetir. O por las que se molestaría en preguntar por el nombre del contrario.

Un gruñido más potente y una serie asesina que atacó su próstata lo hizo terminar. Su miembro expulsó los millones de espermatozoides contenidos en su semen. Escucho al contrario soltar una maldición, una musical maldición, con tonito cantarín y todo. No lo sintió llenándolo y tampoco sintió que se apartara de él, que saliera. Sólo fue el peso muerto del chico en su espalda, aún dentro, aún duro, con su respiración agitada y la piel sudorosa de un firme pecho contra su propio sudor, pegajoso.

Kagami, cedió al sueño, a la bendita inconsciencia del periodo refractario. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las grandes manos de Morfeo, a un mundo de brillos estelares, brumas multicolores y demás.

.

.

.

Un grito, la luz del impertinente Sol entrando a raudales por la ventana cuyas cortinas yacían abiertas de par en par como si disfrutaran de ver a las personas sufrir por el molesto sol en una mañana de resaca, un golpe en su cadera y el sonido de un quejido junto al de algo que se cayó. Eso fue el despertador personal de Kagami, la mañana siguiente a la fiesta de _aniversario _de Akashi Seijurou con Furihata Kouki y sus cuatro años de noviazgo.

Abrió con furia sus ojos rojizos y contempló con desagrado el desastre que era la habitación. Un camino de ropa se extendía desde el umbral de la puerta hasta los pies de la cama, la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama yacía plácidamente derrumbada sobre la alfombra, una botella de vodka brillaba con la mitad de su contenido aún dentro de ella y a juzgar por la mancha de la alfombra la otra mitad embriagaba el material que cubría el piso. Aún persistía un olor inconfundible a tabaco y tenía la vaga sensación de otro olor muy identificable.

Pero sin duda lo que se llevó las palmas de la mañana, las fanfarrias y el premio mayor fue Kise Ryouta. Con su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo exponiéndose ante sus ojos como Dios lo trajo al mundo, tenía las mejillas rojas y se abrazaba a sí mismo como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Le miraba con sus orbes doradas anegadas de incredulidad y miedo. Kagami, necesitó de un par de segundos más para poder procesar lo que la escena significaba, lo que elocuentemente contaba. Entonces fue su turno de morderse la lengua para no gritar y evitarse la migraña de la resaca en niveles supremos.

—No me jodas — musito Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos y pellizcándose disimuladamente por si eso era sólo un sueño —. Esto tiene que ser una puta broma ¿cómo diablos terminamos así?

Kise, no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con ojos perdidos. Y a Kagami, le hubiera dado igual el haber despertado con cualquiera, fuera su mejor amigo, la vecina o la mamá de quien fuera, realmente no le importaba, el problema era que se trataba de Kise. Ryouta, el chico más caliente que hubiera visto, con una personalidad extrovertida y burbujeante, la persona por la que muchos matarían por tener a su lado. Ryouta, el que lloraba cuando creía que nadie lo veía, el chico que se refugiaba en porros todos los días, el mismo que permitía que los demás lo usaran como les placiera, porque estaba roto y acostumbrado al dolor. La única persona a la que curiosamente, Kagami Taiga, jamás deseó herir. Le recordaba a _él_. Su aire taciturno, la melancolía de su mirada profunda y engañosa, la belleza de sus actos banales, todo lo que escondía en sus palabras. ¡Eran tan similares! Que a Kagami la idea de ver como Kise se autodestruía le parecía insoportable. Acostarse con Kise le pareció asqueroso, no por él, sino por sí mismo.

Pero en ese momento, era él quien le había usado, sin importar las circunstancias era él quien se había acostado con Kise. Uno más que contribuía al retorcido concepto de sexo que tenía, otro que se sumaba a la lista de los que se aprovechaban de su cuerpo. Y eso era lo que le jodía.

—Kise — llamó, con voz suave y modulada, manteniendo a raya sus deseos por arrojarse a través de la ventana. —Esto nunca sucedió ¿Entiendes?

El aludido terminó de vestirse, entre sus manos ya sostenía una caja de cigarrillos que contenía de todo menos tabaco. Kagami, bufó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, incapaz de mirar al chico por más tiempo.

Ryouta, agacho la cabeza y dejó que el flequillo rubio le cubriera los ojos dorados, como miel u oro fundido en su pupila. Miró a Kagami y las ganas de llorar volvieron con mayor fuerza. Cierto que llevaba meses en ese estado de caída personal, estaba _tocando fondo_, había llegado al punto de simplemente buscar en su desesperación cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera sentir vivo. El dolor, la humillación, el sufrimiento, eran más efectivos que las palabras de apoyo que le decían sus amigos, más reales que las miradas de compasión que le dedicaban cuando creían que él no lo notaba. Era mil veces mejor ese placer de lastimarse a sí mismo, porque se negaba a dejar que nuevamente alguien tuviera el poder de herirlo y romperlo más, para eso mejor lo hacía él.

Sin embargo, los orbes carmín de Kagami eran diferentes. No tenían pena, había asco en ellos, odio, dolor, y no eran para él. Taiga, no fingía, era sincero, honesto. Y era, por sobre todas las cosas, lo único que quedaba de _él_.

Eso los hacía diferentes del resto.

Eran muñecos, títeres abandonados a su suerte al fondo del ático, esperando a que el polvo del olvido terminara por sepultarlos. Eran tristes despojos de un amor abrasador que culmino antes de tiempo. Porque _él_ ya no estaba.

«No sucedió»

Reverbero en su cabeza, como un eco lejano. Kise, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Kagami, no se planteó la posibilidad de irle a buscar en la posterioridad. No quería. No podía. Porque tenía miedo. Y el miedo era un instinto básico que lo mantenía con vida. Acercarse al rubio era peligroso. Simplemente él no se dejaría arrastrar por esos ojos que eran iguales a los de _él._

* * *

_En este capítulo se hizo uso de un fragmento de la canción S.O.S Anything but love de Apocalyptica. Que obviamente no me pertenece._

_Fic de capítulos cortos, y de duración también corta. _

_¿Adivinan quién no esta?_

Se aceptan reviews, favoriteos, follows, quejas, dudas, sugerencias.

P.D. Ya sé que debo actualizaciones, sólo no me maten u_u

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2 II

Hola gente bonita que leyó esto, aquí la continuación y para quienes me leen en mis otros fics no desesperen ni deseen matarme, hago lo que puedo.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado y también a quienes añadieron el fic a favoritos o follows.

* * *

_La muerte es injusta._

_Es verdadero dolor._

_Estoy casi muerta,_

_He perdido la esperanza…_

_Mi voluntad de vivir…_

* * *

**II**

Miró hacia el otro extremo de _Teiko, _en uno de los sofás del rincón una cabellera rubia resaltaba de entre el corriente negro. Kagami, podría apostar su alma a que el chico era Ryouta. No le había visto desde hacía una semana, exactamente desde que puso un pie fuera de la habitación de la mansión de Seijurou. Y aunque había tratado de olvidar el suceso lo cierto era que no podía, simplemente no. Era como si todo lo que le rodeara se lo recordara, el color de la miel que untaba sobre el pan; el humo del cigarrillo ascendiendo hacia el cielo estrellado; las tonadas suaves y dulces que escuchaba su compañero de trabajo; el día despejado; la lluvia repentina de las tardes; su reflejo en el espejo cada mañana; pero sobre todo el portarretrato que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Ese que protegía su más preciada fotografía, donde el cielo estaba despejado y la luz de mediodía iluminaba sus rostros manchados de tierra, tendrían ocho años en aquel entonces y la melancolía aún no embargaban los irises de _él_, las sonrisas de sus rostros eran sinceras y el encanto de una época pasada reconfortaba a Taiga.

Por ello, ver a Ryouta tirado entre una chica y tres hombres le hizo sentir un desazón extraño. Claro, sabía que Ryouta probablemente ni siquiera tenía noción de donde se encontraba, ni con quien, ni mucho menos de que hacía, y eso a Taiga le jodía como nada en la vida. Simplemente porque el descenso precipitado del rubio le recordaba – y por muchas más razones – la caída que él no había podido detener a tiempo. La que se repetía como un bucle. La misma por la que prefería suicidarse a volverla a contemplar.

Apartó al muchacho que le besaba torpemente el cuello y se levantó, probablemente hubo quejas por su exabrupto pero él, haciendo oídos sordos, avanzó entre los sillones y personas (muy pocas en realidad) hasta plantarse frente al grupo de Ryouta. En la mesa tenían cerveza y un paquete de jeringuillas.

«_Algún día deberías probarlo. La marihuana te da risa, y sientes como si todo fuera un sueño; el DMT es instantáneo, así como vas expulsando el humo va haciendo efecto, ves todo el mundo de otra forma, mucho mejor; la heroína no me agrada ¿sabes? Aún le tengo miedo a las agujas; la coca, bueno, hay que molerla bien o hará que te sangre la nariz pero después te sientes eufórico; pero todo depende. Depende de las dosis, con quien lo hagas… y lo único en lo que concuerdan es que… hacen que te desconectes de la realidad. Y eso es lo único que quiero. _»

Kagami, se sintió en un déjà vu con la fría mano de Kise apresada entre las suyas cuando tiró de él. La chica, una adolescente en realidad, cayó sobre el regazó de uno de los chicos, se reía por lo alto y su compañero le acompañó de buena gana. Nadie pareció notar que Kagami se llevaba a su amigo, nadie notó su ausencia y Taiga no pudo evitar pensar que era la misma escena.

Ryouta, vio a Kagami como si estuviese soñando, los bordes de su visión se difuminaban y el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento, o dicho de otra forma, como si durara más de lo normal. Así que tardó en procesar que ya no se encontraba con sus amigos y que era arrastrado hacia la salida. Chocó varias veces contra los demás y su atención era robada por todo lo que le rodeaba, le daba risa la música, y las personas y la presión en su mano. Kagami, sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, aunque se lo atribuyo al humo del cigarro y el ambiente viciado de Teiko. _No podía _soportar el tacto de Ryouta, y al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo de que alguien se lo arrebatara que tan pronto como pudo salió del local.

Afuera la sonrisa del gato de Chesire dominaba en medio del cielo negro, parecía burlarse desde ahí, y el frío viento de madrugada se sintió como un golpe a la realidad. Kagami, apartó la visión de _él_ y enfocó sus ojos en los dorados de Kise, era cierto que Ryouta no le enfocaba y que seguía riendo pero por lo menos ya no se encontraba con los otros. Las jeringuillas intactas sobre la mesa se despidieron en silencio de ellos.

.

.

.

—_A veces creo que esto era inevitable ¿sabes? — él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó libre acceso a su cuello. Besos delicados acariciaron la suave piel de la zona y unos cuantos suspiros acompañaron la música que se reproducía desde la computadora que se encontraba sobre una silla a un lado de la cama._

_Kise, que no comprendía el significado de las palabras, asintió torpemente. No tenía cabeza para pensar filosóficamente sobre si la situación era obra del destino o una casualidad, ni qué trasfondo podría tener. En cambio arremetió contra la dilatada entrada del contrario, entró de golpe y él jadeó. _

—_Sí, Ryouta. Sí. ¿Me amas? ¿Lo haces? — Musitó débilmente, abriendo más las piernas —Porque no deberías, me voy a hundir y voy a jalarte conmigo si lo haces. No deberías amarme porque no valgo la pena y porque yo no te amo, no puedo hacerlo._

_Kise, dejó de embestir y elevó el rostro hasta hacer contacto visual con sus orbes fijas en el techo de la habitación. Lo sabía, era consciente que no era correspondido pero no le importaba, su amor era suficiente para sostenerlos a ambos, mientras no lo echara de su lado él podía aceptar que se acostara con otros, que siguiera drogándose todos los días, todo con tal de continuar a su lado. No era precisamente sano, ni bueno, ni correcto y a Kise le valía una mierda, podría continuar dándole su salario para que no pagara con su cuerpo. Alejarse, sin embargo, le suponía un suplicio, uno carente de razón, de motivos. No recibía nada a cambio y no eran una pareja ni siquiera, pero verle a los ojos y saber que aún existía una parte del antiguo chico del que se enamoró lo hacía continuar a su lado. Intentando pobremente alejar a los monstruos de sus pesadillas, rogando porque un día despertara y la imagen nítida de su némesis se hubiese borrado milagrosamente. Suplicando a todos los Dioses que conocía porque él olvidara todo. La sangre en sus manos, la pistola a su lado, el cuerpo… _

_Él le beso y Kise lloró dentro del ósculo. Lloró por ellos, por Kagami, por sí mismo._

_Siempre le sorprendería su masoquismo._

—_Te amo… _

.

.

.

Ryouta amaba muchas cosas, era una persona feliz que poco necesitaba para sonreír sinceramente y transmitir esa felicidad con su mera presencia. Lloraba con las películas dramáticas, Romeo y Julieta le había dejado pensando en el amor romántico, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando Momoi – su amiga de Facebook – le contaba de doramas como Escalera al Cielo. Asistía todos los viernes por la tarde a un centro de ayuda para animales abandonados. Donaba parte de lo que ganaba modelando a un asilo de su comunidad. Era querido por muchos y envidiado por más pero era feliz.

Había disfrutado de todo ello, atesorado los buenos momentos en álbumes fotográficos, en pedacitos de papel con su momento más especial del día guardados en un cofrecito de madera. Pero sus sueños se llenaron de pesar cuando, un día, saliendo de comprar un helado con un amigo, recibió una llamada.

Recordaba su voz entrecortada, su histérico tono, las palabras balbuceadas. También recuerda que cuando llegó al sitio todo era un desastre, la música sonaba muy alto desde las bocinas del coche, la imagen chocaba con el escenario, y un chico reposaba su cabeza sobre el asiento como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba. Los asientos tenían sangre y la parte delantera del vehículo se empotraba contra un árbol lo bastante viejo para resistir el golpe. Era una carretera solitaria y no le extrañó que no hubiera policías. Luego lo invadió el pánico, un terror que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Lo encontró gritando, en shock «Lo mate, yo lo mate. Y no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer. Lo mate, yo lo mate…»

La felicidad se rompió y la culpabilidad anido profundamente en su corazón. Envenenándolo, acechándolo, volviéndolo loco… Por ello, cuando todo empezó a marchitarse a su alrededor, Kise no se alejó, continuó a su lado. No había manera en que las cosas pudieran haber salido de otra forma…

.

.

.

Kagami, acomodó a Kise sobre la cama, lo desnudo y contemplo su cuerpo delgado. Su cabello dorado ya no tenía ese brillo de revista, y su piel blanca lucía más bien amarillenta, se encontraba más delgado de lo que recordaba y tenía unos moretones en los muslos.

Pensó que su decisión de no buscarlo no tenía sentido si lo recordaba a cada momento y mucho menos si el universo confabulaba para reencontrarlos.

Cubrió el cuerpo maltrecho de Ryouta y salió de su habitación hacía la sala. Prendió la televisión porque _odiaba_ la soledad y bajó el volumen hasta convertir las voces de los actores en susurros de fondo.

— ¿Quieres que lo cuide? — musitó, acomodándose sobre el sofá de dos plazas que no era suficiente para su metro noventa — No quiero ver que le pase lo mismo que a ti… preferiría esconderme cobardemente, pero creo que por ti haré un último esfuerzo.

Durmió con la luz prendida y soñó con él. Soñó que le entregaba un ramo de rosas blancas, con sólo una de ellas a punto de marchitarse, y un florero llenó de agua frente a él. Durante el camino – que parecía prolongarse conforme avanzaba – él le acompaño en silencio, y cuando las flores fueron puestas en el florero espero ver que la rosa desmayada reviviera… no sucedió. En su lugar se enfrentó a sus ojos llorosos. Y el miedo lo derrumbó.

* * *

Como se darán cuenta el fic esta por pedacitos, la parte del medio no tiene orden, son sólo fragmentos de lo que sucedió y lo que los llevó a donde están.

¿Adivinan quien no esta?

Por cierto, este fic es AU porque no hay basquet ni nada canon, salvo los personajes cuya personalidad ha sido modificada. También quiero que comprendan que estarán OoC pero por las circunstancias, y es a mi manera de ver como reaccionarían. Creo que Kise es como una vela a la intemperie puede alumbrar una noche oscura y calentar corazones solitarios, pero también puede apagarse cuando el viento sopla fuerte. Y Kagami es la clase de persona que prefiere fingir que esta bien para no preocupar a los demás, que se da tarde cuenta de lo que siente y que preferiría refugiarse en otras cosas para no salir herido. No sé, aquí es así.

Y por último, reitero que bajo ninguna circunstancia estoy promocionando las drogas. Cada quien es responsable de sus actos, pero enserio no digo que son fenomenales y que no hay riesgos. Si leen bien se darán cuenta de que esto no va a terminar bien... al menos no del todo porque el final es lo único claro en mi cabeza.

Cuídense y un review no me molestaría en absoluto.

P.D. La canción del inicio es All alone de The Sins Of Thy Beloved. Y obviamente no me pertenece, desafortunadamente.


End file.
